Alliance Bingo Battle 21
.png |start jst=12:00 January 24 2018 |end jst=22:59 January 29 2018 |Light Luca|Rank Reward |Reaper Attire|Rank Reward |Magatsuhi|Rank Reward |Dark Luca|Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange |Christine|Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange |Mirror Maiden (UR)|Ring Exchange |Mirror Maiden (SR)|Ring Exchange |Mirror Maiden ®|Ring Exchange |Slime Queen|Ring Exchange |Mirror Maiden (LR) Shard| Ring Exchange |Mirror Maiden Shard| Ring Exchange |Rene|Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% |Amfor|Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 21st Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the In Search of the Wondrous Cacao event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ①Defeat the Archwitch at the center panel of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain Chance Ticket, MAIDEN SHARD card, and other special rewards by defeating the Archwitch! ②Get more points and balls during SUPER FEVER TIME! If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense of the unit increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements * You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【21st Event Schedule】 January 24th ー January 29th (JST) 1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) 3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 21st Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after December 27th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. ■Double Point Days! 8:00 on January 26th to 22:59 on January 26th (JST) 8:00 on January 29th to 22:59 on January 29th (JST) During this period, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! ■Increase in the number of Rings received as an Individual Ranking Reward For the duration of the 21st Alliance Bingo Battle, the number of Rings that can be received as an Individual Ranking Reward has been increased! Individual Ranking 1ー100: the number of Rings has been increased from 1700 to 2300! Individual Ranking 101ー300: the number of Rings has been increased from 1300 to 1800! Individual Ranking 301ー500: the number of Rings has been increased from 900 to 1300! Individual Ranking 501ー1000: the number of Rings has been increased from 700 to 1000! ■Reward Information You can obtain the LR MAGATSUHI card if you are ranked within top 300 and the ATTIRE material card if you are ranked within top 2000. If you amalgamate GUR LUCA that can be obtained as an Alliance Bingo Battle reward with the ATTIRE material card that can be obtained as an individual ranking reward within 2000 rank, it will become GUR LUCA. ※ LUCA posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and add a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR LUCA ☆White Death Lv.10 (Max) * All allies' ATK • DEF 350% up / 20% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 *【Autoskill】Unit DEF +300% Activations: 1 ※Caution * You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. * Please note that Rings received from the 21st Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 23:59 on February 6th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times